


[Podfic] Biological Cycles of The Lunarly Inclined

by RsCreighton



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, M/M, Menstruation, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Werewolf Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica has a problem and Stiles is going to find a solution. (Or else.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Biological Cycles of The Lunarly Inclined

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Biological Cycles of the Lunarly Inclined](https://archiveofourown.org/works/804906) by [tsukinofaerii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukinofaerii/pseuds/tsukinofaerii). 



> Thank you tsukinofaerii for having blanket permission!! <3

**Title:**   Biological Cycles of the Lunarly Inclined  
**Author:**   Tsukinofaerii  
**Reader:**   RsCreighton  
**Length:**   33:25  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  


[Mobile Streaming Click Here"](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/December%202015/%5bTeen%20Wolf%5d%20Biological%20Cycles.mp3)

[**Download MP3**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/December%202015/%5bTeen%20Wolf%5d%20Biological%20Cycles.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
